Painless Words
by Rikaku
Summary: They'd always called him those things... and it still doesn't hurt. He knows them for what they will always be, just words. Warning: extreme language and mature themes


**Painless Words**

by Rikaku

General Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I own this plot. Not really…

Genre: Controversial Issues

Written: January 5, 2006, January 6, 2006

Re-Vamped/Re-Discovered: August 4, 2007

Posted: August 4, 2007

Author's Note: All of this is in Inuyasha's point of view. Grammatical icky-ness intended.

Painless Words

---

"Homosexual bitch."

They never think that I can hear them. Everyday, whenever I walk through the door, they whisper of my girlish appearance and how I must want to please my boyfriend. Have they ever seen me with my supposed boyfriend? No. Will they ever see me with my supposed boyfriend? Only in their prejudice minds.

"Fucking faggot."

I have never demanded they stop talking about me behind my back. I have never asked them to stop questioning my manliness. They think what they want; I care not what goes through their weak minds - just as I care not if they believe me to be a girl in disguise.

"Probably did his boyfriend last night."

Most men in my position would most likely tell everyone that they will get the shit beat out of them for talking that way. I don't care for fights. If at all possible, I would make sure that no fight happened while I am in the vicinity. But, this does not mean that I can't fight.

"Doesn't even deny it. Probably too happy in la-la land!"

In truth, I am probably one of the best martial artists in the entire firm. I just don't like to fight. Why do they hold that against me? Because I have long hair. Because I look small. Because I have delicate features. _Because they can get away with it. __**Because they are prejudice**_.

"What a damn bitchy girl."

So what if I have long hair? It is mine to do with as I wish. So what if I look like an abnormally tall girl? I was born that way; I care not to change it. Why does it matter so? It is how they put themselves above someone so that they may feel good about themselves. I needn't be reduced to that level. I already know myself and that is good enough for me.

"Kami, he even dresses like a girl!"

If they had anything in that head of theirs, they would realize that I am wearing a traditional haorihakama. If they knew anything more than how to insult me, they would realize that _they_ will have to wear these tomorrow for our undercover job. If they listened, they would know so much more. If they listened, they would not be so prejudice.

"I told you; transvestite."

I think I shall input my knowledge. They have not paid attention to the debriefing obviously. "This is a traditional haorihakama that everyone in the firm will wear tomorrow for the job."

"Not us, bloody bitch."

Oh how I wish I could pound my head upon the glass window. It would be more painless than trying to explain something complicated to these ones. "_Everyone_ will wear one, on orders of Taishou-san. The penalty for not complying is being suspended from duty without pay." I will leave these simple minded ones to figure out what that means.

"You can't tell us what to do!"

"Yeah you man-fucker!"

"**Faggot**!"

They are not educated. They are not educated at all. Do they not know what faggot means? "Faggot means a bundle of sticks or twigs. It is no insult. Good day."

"Bloody fag! Get the hell back here!"

They still have it all wrong. They will always have it wrong until they ask me what is going on in my life. They will be forever ignorant if they gossip on false basis – forever be prejudice for no reason. But that is okay with me. Their words are nothing than that. Their words are just words…

---

I will continue on this path, for once, indefinitely. I will not deviate from my goal this time. I –

"Get back here you homo!"

What was that? It does not appear to be directed at me… Behind me, perhaps?

"Sir! Please help me!"

Ah, so here is the cause of the chase. What is a young man doing out here by himself? He must not be any older than 14. It is most definitely not safe…as is obvious with that gang after him.

"Please sir! I need to find my boyfriend!"

That is why he was getting chased. He is called foul names as I am, except he feels them more harshly since he _is_ a homosexual. How very interesting. I would think that he would care even less than I, for he is the real deal.

"Sir-"

"There you are, you bitch!"

"Eek!"

Great. What I need; a fight on my hands. I cannot allow this to go on…but I have my own mission to accomplish…I will be dead if I do not get there within the next fifteen minutes…

"You're getting the beating of your life, you son of a bitch."

Indeed this cannot go on. Ten minutes should not make a difference, now should it? It had better not… "Now, we are all upstanding gentlemen. Leave the boy alone and-"

"I bet you're a fag like the boy! Get him!"

I see now that there were others in the ranks of the thug. They hid in the shadows like cowards. It matters not. The fight must end within two minutes, lest I be late…again…

---

"W-wha-?"

"How the hell did he take out half our crew?!"

Now, really! Must people always be so…brainless? Looks aren't everything. I may not look it, but I am as strong as the next man. "Now leave. I have business to attend."

They run away, even further than my eyes can follow. Boy must they have been afraid. But of what, I wonder…?

"Thank you sir. I am sorry that you had to get mixed up in all of this…"

"Not a problem. But remember this next time they are after you; their words are just that – only words. Besides, faggot means a bundle of sticks and twigs. I see nothing wrong with that, do you?"

"I don't either. You're right, it is no insult! Thank you again, sir…Good evening."

He who listens is destined for greatness. That boy shall achieve something great in his life, and it will not matter who he chooses to love. Bliss…Oh shoot. I'm really late… Damn. It's going to be my head this time…

---

"So they've seriously been saying that about you all week?! What the fuck?!"

"I thought that I have explained this before… it matters not to me. I know who I am. That is all that truly matters."

"Hey!"

"And I know you, koibito."

"Thank you. Seesh. I'm so bombed tonight. Bunk here, Yasha-kun, I'm off to bed."

I think I'll just watch you walk down the hall like a drunk… nah; I could never be so mean as to say that aloud… but still…

…I love the way she moves her hips so slightly when she walks down the corridor like a drunken girl. I love how she always forgets that it doesn't matter if we sleep in the same room. I love her tender words of comfort and her idiotic tendencies. In fact, I love everything about her…

She is why the other people's words have no effect on me. They aren't true.

They are only words…

Painless words to those who know the truth.

---

Ending Note: This is a one-shot that I thought up in accordance to City of Angels. I got this idea when one of my friends was bitching about her life to me and I remembered how I portrayed Inuyasha as 'delicate' in City of Angels, right off the bat. Please note that many of my friends are gay/lesbian. One is a transvestite, and yet others are bi. I have nothing against these types of people; I am doing this because I often hear my own friends that are GLBT shunned or cussed out in the corridors of our school and I felt that it is stupid for people to act that way just because of their sexual preference. I, myself, apparently haven't had my hormones act up yet, so I have nothing to say for boyfriends (my friends insist that my hormones will never act up…). I am focused solely on my schoolwork at school, drawing, my various extra-curricular activities, and writing. So, if you are gay, lesbian, bi, or transvestite, I am not writing this to offend you; I am simply putting words on paper about how some in our society shun each other based on completely ridiculous things. If you wish to complain about my story, you may e-mail or review me. I take no offense in flames. They are you, the reader's opinion after all.

Please comment.


End file.
